History (MSH)
Monkey Smashes Heaven __FORCETOC__ The mystical rebel Monkey God- Sun Wukong returns to earth in the form of Mao Zedong. He leads Sun Yatsen's People's Army in a Long March to Mongolia. His Godlike strength and intelligence radically shapes the Russian Revolution and 20th century science and technology leading to a World Communist Soviet Republic. The Popular Revolution 1893 Mao Zedong is born in Changsha, Hunan 1911 Start of the Republican Revolution 1912 Mao joins the Republican Army, his incredible strength and powers lead his army to victory and he soon rises through the ranks to command the revolutionary army 1913 Mao becomes commander in chief of the People's Liberation Army, at the age of 20. Legends of his supernatural powers spread throughout China and beyond. Sun Yatsen proclaims the Chinese Populist Republic. Using the new strength of the PLA he is able to renegotiate the Treaty Ports to become Special Economic Zones, under joint PRC- western rule. Sun Yatsen is President of the Popular Republic, while Mao Chairman of the People's Party 1914-1916 Mao leads the PLA from Shanghai in a Long March to liberate the rest of China from the warlords. His mystical deeds inspire peasant uprisings. There are legends of him lifting mountains and changing the course of rivers with his bear hands. In Tibet he his proclaimed the Second Buddha, after a series of tribal battles in Mongolia against bandits and Russian troops he is proclaimed Chinghis Khan by the Mongol chiefs- Oceanic Emperor. Mao leads the PLA from Mongolia into Manchuria and then Beijing. The Popular Republic has at last unified China. Meanwhile Sun Yatsen uses the foreign capital from the SEZs and the start of the Great Imperialist War to begin industrializing coastal China. =The Bolshevik Revolution= Nov. 7 1917 Workers storm the winter palace and proclaim the Soviet Republic. Headed by the Bolshevik Party, the working class, in alliance with the poor peasants, and with the support of the soldiers and sailors, overthrew the power of the bourgeoisie, established the power of the Soviets, set up a new type of state -- a Socialist Soviet state -- abolished the landlords' ownership of land, turned over the land to the peasants for their use, nationalized all the land in the country, expropriated the capitalists, and thus created the conditions for the development of Socialist construction. 1918 President Sun announces his support for the Soviet Republic. Chairman Mao leads the People's Army into Siberia to combat White Russians, the Czech legions, and Allied intervention. After his victories in Siberia, China renames the PLA, the Chinese Red Army. Mao leads the Chinese Red Army along the Transsiberian railroad to join with the Russians in combating the German invasion. May 1918 Mao and Stalin win brilliant victories along the Ukraine and encircle a large German Army in Kiev. The exhausted German army flees in panic coining the term "Blitzkrieg". Battle of the Amur Battle of Kiev Warsaw Uprising The Paris Commune of the East Following the 1911 Revolution, Sun Yatsen embarked on a program of breakneck industrialization. Having renegotiated the Treaty Ports as Special Economic Zones, Yatsen secured the foreign capital of Germany, France, Russia and the United States, all eager to counter the power of the Anglo-Japanese alliance. The increased urban population along coastal China was the most rapid urbanization in history. Millions of migrant workers poured in each year. Mao Zedong published the work the Conditions of the Working Class in China, documenting the terrible abuses heaped upon the Chinese proletariat by foreign masters. The apartments were newly constructed and crowded. Immigration into the cities was so great that many peasants camped out in squalid shacks and tents outside the city. There were no safety standards whatsoever and accidents in factories were frequent. Children as young as 6, joined their families in backbreaking industrial labor. Cities like Canton and Shanghai burned so much coal, that the sky was black with smog. William Blake's "dark satanic mills" could not compare with this Dantean Inferno. And yet the breakneck industrialization that occurred between 1911 and 1921, was the greatest achievement of the capitalist era, surpassing by far Czarist Russia and Meiji Japan in the rate of modernization. Along with the foreign imperialists, a domestic class of exploiters rose to great wealth. They rallied around a Nationalist faction of the People's Party led by Chiang Kai-shek. Chiang gained much influence in the PPC while Mao was away on the Long March. The outbreak of the First Imperialist War in 1914 greatly sped up the industrialization of eastern China, and also lay the groundwork for the Shanghai Commune. The Imperialist Powers made heavy use of cheap Chinese labor for their war effort. With most of their young men in the trenches, Britain and France greatly increased their Chinese imports. Unable to satiate their war demand, the Allies began recruiting thousands of coolies to work in factories in Britain and France. Coolies also performed logistic work behind the frontlines. While coolies were treated little better than slaves, conditions in China were so dire that millions of Chinese sought employment. The French heavily recruited Chinese into the French Foreign Legion. The British did not recruit from China directly but instead created an Imperial Hong Kong Legion. The vast majority of recruits however were from the Mainland. The majority of Chinese mercenaries served in India, but some saw combat in the disastrous Middle Eastern campaigns. The senseless waste of Chinese lives at Gallipoli and Iraq, and the insult of using Chinese troops against fellow Asians in India, fanned the flames of hatred against the West. The October Revolution was of great inspiration in China. Only days after the Revolution, Friends of the New Russia Committees were spontaneously organized. In December, the People's Liberation Army led by Mao Zedong helped quell a White Russian uprising in Siberia. Chinese troops in Siberia, allowed Lenin to deploy the entire Red Army against the German invasion. The Battle of the Amur, won by Chinese and Russian comrades fighting shoulder to shoulder sent shortwaves across China. With millions of coolies and mercenaries stationed in strategic locations around the world, the Chinese became known as the "conductors of revolution". On December 26 1917, massive demonstrations broke out in Shanghai and other major cities to celebrate Mao's victories on his birthday. Chiang Kai-Shek declared the Red Festivals to be subversive and ordered the Green Gang to smash them. This led to a massive worker's uprising and to the creation of the Shanghai Commune, which earned the title "The Paris Commune of the East". The worker's barricades were able to resist Chiang's gangsters and troops. Mao raced back from Siberia, to resume his responsibilities as Chairman of the People's Party. He reached Beijing in late January. Mao rushed to the Whampoa Military Academy in Canton. He was nearly alone accept for a few aides and at the mercy of the cadets and officers. Chiang had ordered them to shoot Mao on sight. When officers raised their rifles, Mao shouted "shoot comrades, you will only kill a man". Mao was greeted to great cheers. Long Live the Savior of China! Long Live the Chinese Lenin! they shouted. The Commandant of the Academy, Zhu De, played a major role in rallying the military to Bolshevism. Zhu De had been a former mercenary and drug addict who had led the Chung Li Battalion of the Hong Kong Legion. Zhu had enjoyed an imperial life of leisure in India, with everything a man could want. His only flaw was that he read to much, and was soon inspired with a burning passion to save his Fatherland. He returned to China and convinced Sun Yatsen to found a military academy to train Chinese officers along German lines. Spartacist Revolution Following crushing defeats in the Ukraine and Baltics, the Imperial German Army flees in disorder towards the border. Several thousand German prisoners captured during the Red encirclement campaigns are reorganized as the Marx-Engels Legion. Many German soldiers on both the Western and Eastern fronts begin deserting and returning to their homes and forming workers and soldiers councils. In October Kurt Eisner lead a uprising of soldiers and workers in Munich and proclaimed the Bavarian Räterepublik. The Bavarian Soviet spreads westward where the Alsace Räterepublik is proclaimed. In November 1918, Karl Liebknecht, Rosa Luxemburg, Clara Zetkin, and others lead the Spartakusbund in an uprising in Berlin and Bavaria. Liebknecht proclaims the German Soviet Republic from the Reichstag. The Spartacist League is renamed the Kommunistische Partei Deutschlands (KPD) The Spartacist revolution in Germany leads to sympathetic uprsings across Central Power territory in Central Europe. In Hungary Bela Kun founds the Hungarian Soviet Republic, and a joint German-Hungarian Red Army occupies Vienna and Prague. French Soldier's Mutiny The declaration of peace from the new German Räterepublik is met with wide enthusiasm from soldiers on the French front. The Russian Legion and Chinese coolies help spread revolutionary propaganda. The German Red Army declares a unilateral ceasefire and pledges to only defend the borders of 1914. French high command however sees this as an opportunity to regain 1870 borders. In a show of good will the German Volksarmee begins releasing all French prisoners of war. French capitalists fear that, the released prisoners will spread dissent in the frontlines. Jacques Duclos, captured in the 1916 Battle of the Verdun becomes a major leader of the growing soldier's councils which organize the mutineers. The German Soviet offers to negotiate a plebiscite but Clemenceau refuses. Because of the deep unpopularity of continued war, Petain the hero of Verdun is chosen to lead the 1919 Spring French offensive. The French suffer massive losses in the March offensive against the Siegfried Line, now reinforced by Russian and Chinese Red Armies. Mutinies spread across the French Army, and solider councils are created. Anglo-American troops attempt to restore order in Paris leading to combat between French and Allied forces. French soldiers begin fraternizing with Germans across No Man's Land. The Anglo-American forces retreat to northeast France to defend the channel. Turin Worker's Council In 1919, inspired by events in France, many Italian troops begin to mutiny and refuse to attack positions held by former Austrian Imperialists. In order to avoid the situation of the French Communard Republic, the Italian leadership negotiates a temporary ceasefire with Red Austria and attempts to rapidly demobilize discontented solidiers. However Turin quickly becomes a center of agitation among discontented industrial workers. Strikes spread across the country. In April, Italian Communists lead by Gramsci and Togliatti set up the Turin's Workers Council. Worker's Councils modeled on Turin spread across Italy, and the Italian Soviet Republic is proclaimed. =The Iron Curtain= 1919 Lenin issues the Conditions of Admission to the Communist International (MSH) French high command attempts to take advantage of the disorder in Germany to launch a massive offensive to the Rhine. Exhausted French troops mutiny on their officers. American and British troops attempt to suppress the mutiny, but it spreads to the French workers and peasants with the help of the German Red Army. The Russian and German Red Armies aid Bela Kun in liberating Hungary from Austria and aid the Gramsci's Worker's Council in Turin. Soviet Republics are proclaimed in Russia, China, Mongolia, Poland, Germany, Bohemia, Hungary, Austria, Italy, Finland and France. The main fighting between the New Soviet Republics and the Anglo-American alliance takes place in Flanders and the Balkans. Franco-German forces are able to defeat the Allies in the first battle marked by the use of massed tank and air formations. In the Balkans, the German Volksarmee is initially able to recover most territory occupied by the Imperial Army. However the massive deployment of Anglo-American Air and Armored divisions, forces the Germans to retreat. Bulgaria joins with the Allies in occupying Romania. Only the aid of Red Chinese and Russian armies is able to prevent a further Allied advance into Hungary. 1920 The new British Prime Minister Winston Churchill calls for an Anglo-American Iron Curtain to protect the white race from Yellow Judeo-Bolshevism and the Mongol horde. JFC Fuller reorganizes a new British tank corps. US and UK troops prop up the decaying Ottoman Empire as a protectorate semi-colony. French legitimists announce a restored Bourbon monarchy in Algiers. Most French colonies declare loyalty to the Algiers government. Anglo-American forces are able to secure Greece and Serbia. Vladimir Lenin, Mao Zedong and Rosa Luxembourg proclaim the establishment of the Communist International. Chinese People's Party is reorganized as the Communist Party of China led by Chairman Mao. In retaliation Woodrow Wilson and Winston Churchill announce the creation of the Anti-Comintern Pact along the Washington-London Axis. After Japan joins the pact is renamed the League of Empires. 1921 Treaty of Versailles, representatives from the Soviet Republics of Russia, Germany, Hungary, Austria, Italy, Mongolia, China meet with the leaders of the United States, Japan and Great Britain to negotiate an armistice. The entire world is divided between the Communist International and the League of Empires. The Latin American republics are one by one pressured by the USA to join the LOE. Japan secures the admission of Thailand. The British neo-colonies of the Ottoman and Persian Empires are also admitted. Only the Netherlands, Switzerland, Spain, Portugal and Scandinavia remain outside both camps. =Great Leap Forward 1921-1939= 1922 Lenin announces the creation of the First Five Year Plan, in which the Russian SSR and German SSR pledge to cooperate in war recovery and industrializing Eastern Europe. Chairman Mao announces plans for a Great Leap Forward, in which China will catch up to and surpass the British Empire. The coastal regions of China have already made enormous progress in light industry during Sun Yatsen's opening up period between 1912-1920. The urban population of urban China increases tenfold during that period. The Dialectical Revolution The 1920s saw the birth of what would later be called the Dialectical Revolution. Mao Zedong made in depth studies into Dialectics as the study of the most general laws of motion. He laid out ideas about the identity of thought and matter, and the absolute struggle and relative identity of opposites. Mao's contributions to Dialectics would have a profound affect on research in Quantum Mechanics, Mathematical logic, and General and Special Relativity. Mao Zedong's research into Agriscience led for the call for a Green Revolution as the twin of the Red Revolution. Mao's insights into Dialectical mathematics led to the creation of the Mao machine. Dialectical logic proved far superior at duplicating human reason than formal logic. The Mao Machine was able to recognized both the identity and struggle of opposites. This abstract understanding of human thought led to a new field of Neuropsychology which combined Pavlovianism, biochemistry, and Materialist Dialectics. This mathematical understanding of coding led to a search for the information coding behind human genetics. Mao collaborated with the exiled CPGB member J. B. S. Haldane in developing a theory of genetics. Media:Example.ogg =Global People's War= In 1927, Mao Zedong invents a new assault rifle called the MZ-27. It is easily assembled and can endure rough terrain and weather. It becomes a major aid to People's War around the world. the Comintern devotes its resources to arming the Oppressed Nations with MZ-27s. =Rise of Settlerism = 1921 Lothrop Stoddard and Madison Grant collaborate in the development in the theory of Imperialism. They co-author the work Imperialism and Labor Aristocracy, in response to Lenin's 1916 work on Imperialism. Grant contends that class struggle no longer applies to the Nordic nations. Instead the entire white working class forms an aristocracy that is destined to rule over the inferior colored peoples. Grant calls for the Anglo-Saxon race to seek living space throughout the world. The Imperialist philosophy and Eugenics are enthusiastically embraced by JFC Fuller and Mosley in Britain, and Huey Long and Father Coughlin in the USA. Huey Long takes control of the growing Ku Klux Klan movement which soon dominates both the Democratic and Republican Parties. In 1924 far-right elements from both parties merge to form the Klansman Party. Scientific Racism Cowboy, Samurai and Knight In the USA, Settlerism was heavily connected to the Cowboy myth. The Cowboy was heralded as the Settlerist Overlord. The role of the Cowboy in exterminating Native Americans was celebrated, and a popular slogan became "the world is our frontier". Ku Klux Klan, Boy Scouts and American Legion Harry Haywood led an uprising in the Black Belt, led mostly by Black World War I veterans. The American Legion was organized to combat the Black and Red scare. Made up mostly of ex-soldiers and thugs, the American Legion imposed terror upon Jews and Blacks. Lovestone Presidency 1928-1932 Lovestone became Chair of the Communist Party USA in 1925, following the death of John Reed (MSH). He immediately adapted major changes to the Party's policy. He renamed the Party the Communist Political Association, and urged merger into the Democratic Party. With the aide of Earl Browder and Max Shachtman he urged the "theory of declining class struggle", and abandoned policies of anti-imperialism. He claimed that expanding markets would preclude the need for revolution. In 1928 he was able to secure the Democratic nomination for the Presidency. He selected as running mate the ultraconservative John Davis. As President he refused to smash the bourgeois state or even take action against the Ku Klux Klan or American Legion. He condemned Harry Haywood's Blackbelt uprising and refused to attack racism. The 1929 Wall Street crash was blamed on Judeobolshevism, and Lovestone soon found himself being attacked from both left and right. In 1929 William Z. Foster was expelled from the CPA for his anti-revisionism. Foster soon gained the support and recognition of the Comintern and proceeded to refound the Communist Party USA. Great Depression Rise of Huey Long Huey Long was one of the first to be influenced by the Imperialist ideas of JFC Fuller in Britain. While he never developed the same degree of philosophical vigor as Fuller, he developed a mythology of the white frontier settler and the American cowboy. He held that the economic problems facing America, could be solved by making the world the new frontier. Huey Long initially championed states rights which allowed him and his supporters to rule several Southern states as personal empires. States controlled by Longists became hotbeds of American Legion and Ku Klux Klan violence. Westminster Fire 1927 Sir Oswald Ernald Mosley founds the British Imperial Party. Tanaka Memorial *'1927' Prime Minister Baron Tanaka Giichi laid out for the Emperor Hirohito a strategy to take over the world and crush Bolshevism. In order to take over the world, you need to take over China; In order to take over China, you need to take over Manchuria and Mongolia. If we succeed in conquering China, the rest of the Asiatic countries and the South Sea countries will fear us and surrender to us. Then the world will realize that Eastern Asia is ours. Sadao Araki, was a former commander of the Japanese expedition against Vladivostok.He had served as Japanese military attache to Petrograd in 1917, and seen the October Revolution first hand. He had a fanatic hatred of Communism, and studied some of the works of American Fundamentalists which claimed that Mao was the anti-Christ. Araki had been defeated by Mao in Siberia, and believed Japan had the sacred task of protecting the world from the Red Demon. He authored the Japanese Bible: Shinmin no Michi 臣民の道 ,"The Path of Subjects". One of the main theme of the book dwelled on the direct descent of Emperor Shōwa from goddess Amaterasu and the religious characterization of the Kokutai which was identified as a "theocracy" in which "the way of the subject is to be loyal to the Emperor in disregard of self, thereby supporting the Imperial Throne coextensive with the Heavens and with Earth." Emperor Shōwa and his war (seisen) were described as "holy". The virtues he embodied were unique and immutable. Regarding the "holy" war in China: "the country was contaminated by perverted thinking and our sacred duty is to clean this and to return to the virtuous customs of our ancestors. It is by working with harmony and cooperation and making manifest our national dignity that the Heavenly Spirits of our Ancestors should be obeyed in a dutiful manner, which, by working in harmony with others, is for the greater glory of the Throne". Araki collaborated with Seigō Nakano founder of the Japanese Kaitakusha Tōhōkai Settler Party. In January 1929, Nakano gave a speech on the need for a Settlerist Japan. He argued against those who "say that neither Settlerism nor Imperialism are appropriate for our nation." He then distinguished between old-style, conservative, despotism, and a "Settlerism… based on essentials." Arguing against majority rule (as the majority "is the precise cause of contemporary decadence") and "an individualism which shows no concern for others", he calls for a "government going beyond democracy" giving consideration to "the essence of human beings." With organic unification of individuals "sharing common ideals and a common way of feeling," there can be formed "a perfect national organization." The 2.26 Incident (二・二六事件, Ni-niroku jiken), in February 1929 brought the Kaitakusha Tōhōkai (Settler Society of the East) to power with the military support of the Kōdōha (Imperial Way Faction). The Kōdōha wanted a military representative on the throne. Emperor Hirohito abdictated due to ill health in favor of his uncle in law Asaka Yasuhiko. Asaka took the Imperial name Kaitakusha to signify the Kaitakusha Jidai or Settler Age. In Japan he was commonly called Emperor Kaitakusha , while in the rest of the world he was known as Emperor Asaka Yasuhiko. =Road to War 1932-1939= Afghan Civil War British invasion of Ethiopia The Comintern supported Haile Selassie I of Ethiopia's 1916 plan to modernize Ethiopia. Ethiopia was considered a semi-colonial and semi-feudal nation, which could serve as a potential base from which to wage a African continental people's war. The Comintern supported Haile Selassie's anti-imperialist program and sent economic and military aid. Ethiopia was entirely surrounded by British colonies, especially after the occupation of Italian Somaliland. With British forces distracted by events on Europe and Asia, the main occupation force in the African colonies was the Armies of the South Afrikaner Dominion. The Afrikaners were enthusiastic supporters of Settlerism and were used as a Settler model. The Algiers French government became a major hotbed of emigre conspiracies from the former Imperial regimes of Europe. The French Communist Party was the main organizer among French-speaking Africans, and had several high ranking double-agents within the Algiers colonial regime. Due to the encirclement the Comintern decided to focus on building up the Ethiopian military instead of a long-term industrial base. The Communist Party of Ethiopia accepted the revolutionary anti-imperialist reign of Hailie and made only moderate demands for a constitutional monarchy. Ethiopia became a major center of People's War across Africa, and an important training ground for African Red Armies. The British decided that Ethiopia now marked a major threat to their African Empire. In 1936 the puppet Egyptian government launched a major invasion from Anglo-Egyptian Sudan. The Chinese trained and German armed Ethiopian army was able to easily turn back the invasion, and in 1937 even occupied border provinces of Sudan. Seeing the grave danger, the British deployed a joint Anglo-Afrikaner Army to Somaliland. The British Somali Army was able to tear through Ethiopian defenses. The Comintern organized International Brigades to serve in the defense of Ethiopia. Rape of Seoul Jewish Internment Camps Spanish Civil War =Great Internationalist War= Synopsis Following the great Bolshevik Revolutions of 1917-1922 across the entire Eurasian Continent, an Anti-Comintern pact was formed between the three Oceanic Empires of Japan, UK, USA. The DC-London-Tokyo Axis League of Empires. The Royal Navy was able to capture most of France's overseas Empire after WW1 and turned the colonies over to a puppet Legitmist French regime based in Algiers. Pope Pius XXIII set up a Vatican-in-exile regime in Canterbury. He agreed to recognize the three branches of Catholicism in Anglicanism, Romanism, and Eastern Orthodoxy. He called for a united Christian Crusade against Judeo-Bolshevism. The Papacy played a major role in organizing counterevolution in Spain, Vendee, and Italy as well as in supporting the Clerical-Fascist regimes in Latin America and Father Couglin. The guiding ideology of the Anti-Comintern was the scientific racism of Settlerist Social Darwinism. The superiority of the Japanese race was recognized as the "Honorary Anglo-Saxons" of the East. Tensions broke out between the Comintern and Axis over Axis aggression against Ethiopia, Spain and Korea. Meanwhile the Empires denounced Comintern support for guerilla wars of liberation in the colonies. The League of Empires launched a surprise attack in 1939. Using their overwhelming naval superiority they were able to launch massed amphibious invasions of Normandy, Sicily and Manchuria. The Soviet Republic of France fell in 1940, aided by the Catholic counter-revolution in the Vendee. Gramsci managed to secure Red Italian forces North of Rome along the Garibaldi line. Ernst Thalmann's Panzers launched a successful 1941 counterattack across the Ardeness in the "Miracle of the Rhine". With massive Communist rebellions across Afro-Asian and Latin America, the Axis decided to launch one last desperate strike for victory. The entire Ku Klux Klan shock stormtroopers were employed in the Ukraine blitzkrieg to knock out Soviet Russia. The pincer thrust from the Balkans and Crimea were to destroy Russia. However the KKK blitzkrieg was smashed at the Battle of Kiev. After 1942 Comintern forces were entirely on the offensive both in the conventional Eurasian War and in the People's Guerrilla War in the colonies. By late 1944, Afro-Eurasia and Latin America were nearly entirely liberated of the Settlerist scourge. All that remained were the Settler home territories of USA, UK, South Africa and Australia. In 1945 the Settler nations would be defeated by Comintern forces united with domestic Communist revolution. A Joint Dictatorship of the Oppressed Nations was briefly imposed over the Settler aggressors in order to root out the fascist elements. The entire world was united under a World Soviet Socialist Republic. Strategy Otto Braun, a commissar and chief strategist in the German Red Army, devised the main strategic plans of the Comintern, based primarily on advances made by Mao Tse Tung's dialectical technology. Braun believed that the oceanic powers of Anglo-American and Japan would be vulnerable to the wide use of U-Boats. They had proven affective in the Imperialist War on a much smaller scale. U-Boats would able to challenge the sea hegemony of the Settler powers. Once Settler naval supremacy had been challenged the Red Sailor's Navy would be able to provide aid to the National Liberation movements in the Third World who would wage People's War and encircle the Settlers. On land Otto Braun planned for massive Red Army offensives to link up with People's liberation struggles in Spain, Korea and Afghanistan. JFC Fuller the Supreme Commander of the League of Empires, based his tactics on the lightning methods, that had proven so successful in the 1920 Balkans campaign, using combined arms Airtank forces. Fuller and his counterpart Patton in the USA, devised the strategy known as Airland battle. Fuller planned a grand pincer movement from France and Southern Europe to knockout Germany, and an encirclement of China along Siberia, Indochina, Tibet, Central Asia to eliminate China. Soviet Russia would then be encircled on all sides and easily fall. Fall of France The French Red Army concentrated most of its forces in the defense of the Spanish Republic from Franco's Settlerist forces now joined with British reinforcements. The RAF carried out a merciless bombardment of Spanish cities. British Tank brigades were able to cut through Franco-Spanish defenses and overrun most of Spain using JFC Fuller's tank tactics. French forces were forced to retreat to the Basque Soviet and Pyrenees by the end of 1939. A period of phony war continued from winter 1939 into spring of 1940, with the British making minor gains along the Pyrenees. This was part of Fuller's plan to lure the French Red Army to the south. In December 1939, General Montgomery led the BEF in a lightning campaign in Sicily using air and airborne forces to encircle Italian forces. The French were forced to send several corps to defend their Mediterranean positions. With French forces drawn into Spain and Italy, France's Maginot Line along the English Channel was denuded. On June 6 1940, Anglo-American forces landed in Normandy, in the largest amphibious assault in history. The Comintern was caught entirely by surprise and the League was able to quickly build a beachhead. The French Red Army found itself in a state of collapse. On the Mediterranean army survived the campaign and was able to retreat across the Alps into Italy. Other stragglers joined with the German Red Army in the east. By November most of France had been overrun and Franco-German forces were slowly being driven out of Alsace-Lorraine. However on December 16th 1940, German forces launched a suprise attack in the Ardennes. Operation Alexander War to resist Japanese Aggression Air-Sea Campaign =Socialist Reconstruction 1950-1966= =Global Proletarian Cultural Revolution 1966-1976= =Let a Hundred Flowers bloom 1976-2017= =New Soviet Man 2017-2076= Category:Monkey Smashes Heaven Category:Timelines